yo ho yo ho a witches life for me
by XTuRn-Up-ThE-mUsIcX
Summary: Imagination strikes again. Witches and Pirates in the same world? oh dear what has Jasmine Halliwell done this time! While they worry Jasmine has to fight Davy Jones with the likes of made up characters? or are they Real? read on inside...
1. Chapter 1

I looked at myself in the mirror

I looked at myself in the mirror. Thinking hard. I chewed on the edge of my pen for a little bit until the end snapped off.

I put the pen down and sighed.

'I have no idea how to finish this story.' I told myself looking down at my essay.

It had gone way past 12:00 am and I still hadn't finished. My essay was due tomorrow if I didn't think of something fast I was going to get an F.

I picked up the piece of paper got up and headed for the door. I opened it quietly and looked down the passage at my parent's bedroom. It looked like they were sound asleep. Good because if they knew what I was about to do I would seriously be grounded.

I walked up the 2 flights of stairs that led to the attic.

I unlocked the door with a click of my fingers and it swung open silently.

I walked into the round room and looked around.

The book of shadows was placed on its stand in the centre of the room. The round tables hovering in the corner had cauldrons and a map on it. A shiny crystal tied to a rubber string was hanging off the side of the table.

In the other corner was an arrangement of cupboards filled with potion ingredients and different remedies Aunt Paige had conducted over the weekend.

I walked over to the table with the map on it and sat down. I picked up the crystal and wrapped the rubber band around my hand.

I hovered the crystal over the map. It started revolving around in circles.

I didn't know exactly what I was looking for but hopefully the map would show me.

After about 5 minutes the crystal was still hovering around in circles above the Caribbean. I don't know why there but it wouldn't show me anything.

So I though about a character I had written about in my essay. "William Turner." I said allowed. I pictured everything I had said about William Turner in my head.

I felt some pressure on the crystal. It moved a bit over near the outskirts of the Caribbean but still didn't stop and point out exactly where he was.

I sighed and put the crystal down.

This wasn't going to work. I got up and went over to the book of shadows. I know everyone told me I shouldn't use magic for personal gain but this was an emergency.

I opened the book and paged through it.

I passed dozens and dozens of pages that my parents and aunts and brothers had written down in the past. Stuff that had happened to them and how to kill certain demons and demons themselves that have either been vanquished or still need to be!

I passed a page that I didn't read properly. I just saw the heading. Destroy or be destroyed. Boring!

I reached the end of the book. I noticed a paragraph right at the bottom. It was to Chris and Wyatt who were my brothers.

I also noticed that it was my dad Leo's handwriting.

If your mother and I aren't there right now. You know it's because the source has defeated us.

It's up to you to defeat him Wyatt and Chris. You are the new legacy of the Halliwells and it's your duty to do so. There are a few secrets stashed in the library at Magic school but if Magic school is no longer around you have a journey to take to find those secrets. They might even be in a place you know so well. Or a place that I and your mother visited. OR in the very walls of the house.

Be safe

Love Leo

I laughed to myself. Wow things have changed. Piper and Leo were my parents and they didn't only have two sons but 18 years ago they added another Halliwell this time being the first girl since the sisters started giving birth.

I read the note again and laughed again.

I closed the book.

I guess I'd have to go to bed and finish the paper tomorrow.

I got up, mistakenly leaving my paper up in the attic and headed down stairs to my bedroom.

I closed the door and got into bed and turned off the light.

Up stairs in the messy attic where Jasmine had left her essay paper things were stirring. You should know even if you were a young witch like jasmine, never leave the attic door unlocked.

The wind stirred and a man in a black cloak appeared out of no where. The essay flew up and across the room into the man's hands.

He read the beginning and grunted. He threw it across the room where it landed on the book of shadows. Since demons couldn't touch the book of shadows the man was out of luck. Thinking that Jasmine was up there doing something else other than home work got him excited. He twirled and vanished leaving the attic a little messier than before.

Jasmine stirred in her bed but didn't wake up.

The Manor was once again sound asleep and quiet… deathly quiet.

It was early morning and my eyes fluttered a little bit. I felt sunshine bleating down on my head and heard calls of fury coming from somewhere. A man with a British accent was shouting orders at a bunch of people.

I opened my eyes wide. I put my head up and looked around.

The sun was bright. I was wearing beige pants, a puffy top, my hair was wavy and long and I felt a heavy weight on my one side. I looked down and saw a sword resting against my leg.

I looked around. I noticed we were on a ship and around us was the ocean.

I didn't panic or anything because I had gotten myself in this situation once before involving hot air balloons (long story.) But this time it looked like this involved Pirates!

Great just great.


	2. Chapter 2

A man waddled past me took one look at me and started yelling

A man waddled past me took one look at me and started yelling.

"INTRUDER! The enemy is on board." He said it in a British Accent.

"What?" I said noticing I had gotten hold of a British accent too.

A group of men came near.

"Captain!" One of the men shouted, "Get here quick." He said.

A man with a sailors hat, very tanned and black bushy hair some parts in dread locks popped around the corner.

"Hello there." He said to me and I just stared back.

"So I see we are in for a little fight and you are there messenger!" He said to me again and I just stared again. He looked exactly like the man I had described in my essay.

"Captain Jack Sparrow. You'll probably know me already." He said with a little smirk on his face.

I gasped. "Jack Sparrow?" I asked him and he looked taken aback.

"CAPTAIN" He said a bit loudly.

"right, that, are you really Captain Jack Sparrow?" I asked him curiously.

He looked at me shocked and the crew around him gasped.

"How can you even ask such a question Miss…" Jack started but didn't know what to call me since he didn't know my name.

"Miss Jasmine Halliwell." I told him and he nodded.

"That." He said copying me.

"Halliwell. That's not a very pirate like name." Came a voice from one of the crew members.

"Gibbs. Shush." Jack said to the man who smiled and shrugged.

"Well that's because I'm not a pirate." I told them and again there were gasps from the crew.

"GRAB HER! She's obviously from the royal bunch." Jack said and two men grabbed me.

"No, I really am not. Let go of me." I said to them and the two guys laughed.

"Take her down to the cell boys. We'll wait for William Turner to take a look at this one. Or Barbossa. Any one will do." Jack said and I looked at him shocked.

"William Turner? Is he going to be here?" I shouted as the men dragged me away.

Jack looked back and shrugged.

"Jasmine Halliwell." He muttered under his breath, shook his head and laughed.

The men threw me into the cell and I sat there.

Was I really in the middle of the essay I had just written? Had everything just come true? Or am I dreaming? Or am I going to be grounded for using some unknown magic spell and accidentally turned our real world into a pirate world??

I sat thinking for a while then I thought to myself, what was I doing? I had magical powers for good ness sake I could blast the gate open. Or just use a spell so it wouldn't be that obvious. Or I could just do to the gate what I did to the door in the attic.

I clicked my two fingers aimed at the lock of the door. There was a little tick but I wasn't sure the door had opened.

I nudged at the gate but nothing happened. It needed a spell. I scanned my brain for memories of a spell then I remembered one. I muttered the words under my breath and the gate swung open.

I looked around. The guards were no where.

I smiled and remembered to thank Chris for teaching me that spell.

I looked to the right and saw the stairs. I started walking that way.

At that moment two guards came in.

"Hey! how did you get out?" The one said in alarm.

"Yeah we bolted the door shut!" The other guard exclaimed.

I laughed, "Guess not strong enough." I said freezing them on the spot.

They stood there motionless staring at me.

That was one of my powers I had inherited from my mother since I hadn't got anything from my dad unlike my brothers who were both white lighters and well Wyatt was like the king of everyone.

I got my mom's freezing powers and blasting spell, my aunts levitating powers and a very good potion making skill and a good memory to remember spells.

Oh yeah and a good fighting skill, I can light candles by finger and I can open doors at a click of my fingers. Something I learnt from my brothers.

"Good bye." I said to them, walked around the two and headed up the stairs. The sunshine hit my face.

"Ah, Mr. Turner is here." I heard Jack call out. I stood up more on the stairs but still hidden from anyone's view. I saw a ship sailing in our direction and presumed that's who Jack was talking about.

"Do you think Ms. Swann is going to come onto the Black Pearl?" Gibbs asked Jack who looked at Gibbs.

"How on earth should I know that?" He asked and Gibbs laughed.

"Oh right sorry sir." He said and Jack shook him off.

"LOWER THE ANCOR" Jack yelled to some one on the other side.

"But Captain shouldn't we keep going? Who knows what devils should arise from these seas?" A strange looking man asked Jack who just shook him off again. Jack was looking at his compass again.

He closed it and looked around. Not noticing me standing by the stairs since I was hidden.

As the other ship known as the Dutchman drew nearer I saw Jack get tenser.

He kept on looking at his compass and then behind his shoulder and then at the boat.

While he did this I snuck up the stairs. Unfroze the guards as I did so and ran to the other side where no one could see me but I had a perfect view of everything.

"Bring out the very lovely young lady." I heard Jack say and I crouched down even further so no one would see me.

"Captain, she's gone." I heard the guard say.

"Again?" Jack said not shocked at all.

"Why do they always escape?" He asked looking around and swaying on the spot a little.

"And why is the rum always gone?" He asked after taking a sip of the empty bottle he picked up.

"Captain Will Turner is here now." Gibbs said to Jack Sparrow who turned around and Saw William Turner on the ship.

I thought he couldn't leave the Dutch Man? I thought to myself.

I got up from my hiding spot but too late some one had seen me and it was the stupid PARROT!

"Intruder!" The parrot chirped and the owner of the parrot looked around and saw me standing there.

A few other pirates also saw me. One with no eye grabbed me from my arms and his friend grabbed me from my legs and they picked me up like that and took me to Jack.

"Captain we found her, running loose on the deck." The weird friend told Jack.

Will turned around and saw the captive.

She was amazingly pretty. She reminded him of Elizabeth.

"I am not with the royal navy." I said through clenched teeth.

"If you're not a pirate or you're not with the navy who are you with?" Will asked randomly. He didn't know what was going on but he thought he had a clue.

"If they put me down I'll tell you." I told him and the two pirates holding me laughed.

"We're not putting you down poppet so just tell us." The one with no eye said.

"No, I'll show you!" I said and I got out the chain that my mom gave me when I was younger. It had the charmed ones sign on which was a triquetra. I gave it to the pirate holding me by my leg.

He held it out to Jack who grabbed it and scanned it carefully.

"How is this going to help us?" Jack asked me handing the chain to Will.

Will looked at it, and back at me then at the chain again.

"She's a witch!" He mumbled.

"Come again." Jack asked Will.

"You're a charmed one?" William asked me ignoring Jack's question.

I shook my head. "An heir." I corrected him.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?" Jack asked breaking the silence.

"She's a witch." William informed Jack who looked from me to him and laughed quite wildly.

"You're kidding. Witches don't exist." Jack told William who looked at me.

"Well I thought Pirates didn't exist either." I told Jack who looked at me scornfully.

"And here I am right in the middle of a pirate ship surrounded by pirates not having any clue of how I landed up here." I told everyone who was listening.

"If you're this witch. Show us some powers." Jack demanded and I laughed.

"Alright, put me down." I told the two men who didn't budge.

With a sway of my hand the two men holding me flew back and hit the other side of the ship. I jumped down and landed on my feet.

Jack stepped back in shock and William smirked. Gasps echoed from the other pirates.

I brushed back a piece of hair that had fallen in my face and looked at everyone.

"Does everyone believe me now?" I asked them and Jack nodded. Will just stared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Dont own pirates or charmed !!**

**PLEASE REVIEW :) i like reading them very much!!**

**Chapter 3**

It took everyone a while to get used to the fact that I had magical powers.

I was sitting down in the cabin crouched next to a map.

I remembered where we were and looked at the coast off the Caribbean. I looked over to where San Francisco stood and saw I was quite a way from home.

I heard footsteps coming from the stairs and turned around to see William.

"So if you don't mind me asking, how exactly did you land up here?" He asked me and I looked at him.

"Well…" I started to say and he raised his eyebrows.

"I have no clue." I said and he sighed.

"All I remember was that I was writing an essay on pirates. Specifically you guys. It was really weird. Your names were in it and everything and I needed to finish it, went upstairs to the attic, left my paper there mistakenly." I told him and then I remembered something.  
"And I left the door open." I said it more to myself than to Will.

"What's wrong with leaving the door open?" He asked me because clearly he was confused.

"In my house, you never leave the attic door open!" I told him and he raised his eyebrows.

"Ok…"

"Bloody hell, I think some thing might have got in and tampered with me and my paper." I told Will who nodded like he was listening meanwhile he was just staring at Jasmine's insane beauty.

"I need a crystal." I told William who came back to reality.

"A crystal? Why?" He asked confused again.

"Well because I need to scry." I told him and he shook his head.

"I don't know what you are on about but I don't think there is any treasure on this ship. That's what pirates look for." He told me and I nodded.

"Yeah but I really need a crystal other wise I'm stuck here." I told him and he just looked at me weirdly.

"You're relying on a crystal to take you home?" Will asked me and I nodded.

"Well it's the starting point. Or maybe I can just call my brothers. They'll understand." I said getting up. Will was startled how quickly I got up.

"And how exactly are you going to call your brothers?" He asked me with that cute confused look on his face again.

"Like this!" I said to him and I looked up at the ceiling.

"CHRIS!" I yelled.

William jumped. He looked at me like I had gone crazy.

"You do know that this person Chris is not up on the deck." William said to me and I laughed.

"Oh I know that." I said and called again.

"COME ON CHRIS CAN YOU HEAR ME?" I shouted.

"Maybe he doesn't know it's me because I have a different accent." I said knowledgably.

William was stunned he didn't have anything to say.

"WYATT!" I yelled this time.

Something in the cabin stirred and I looked around. Will had also felt it.

There was a little gush of wind but nothing.

"WYATT COME ON I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME." I cried out into the open air.

There was another gust of wind but nothing.

"Oh no." I said collapsing on the chair. William rushed to my side checking if I was alright.

"I'm ok, I just thought. I think they're trying to come get me but there's a force that's making them not come. It's like I want them to come rescue me but also I want to stay here I don't want to go back." I said to William who laughed.

"But you've only been here a couple of hour's right? You haven't even experienced the real pirate life." He reassured me and I nodded.

"Well I think there's apart of me that does want to stay and experience it." I told him truthfully and he smiled.

"Well I will show you the ways of a true pirate." He said still smiling and giving me his hand. He helped me up and took me to another side of the cabin.

"This is from when Jack, Barbossa, Elizabeth and I fought and defeated Davy Jones." He told me and he handed me a sword.

The minute my hands touched the sword I had a vision. (Which I don't usually have. They come once in a while.)

The vision was of me. I was grabbing the sword and there was fights and screams around me. I saw Will in it. He saw me grab the sword and saw me hit and stab some one with it.

He was looking at me wide eyed and shocked.

I dropped the sword and ran upstairs to the deck where everybody was fighting with each other. I saw a man who looked like an octopus and he was coming after me.

Now in real life I dropped the sword so the vision stopped so I couldn't see anything but Wills shocked looked again.

"Are you ok?" He asked me picking up the sword and looking at it.

"I just had a vision, and I don't usually have visions." I told him and he put the sword back on the shelf in the cupboard.

"A vision of?" HE asked and I shook my head.

"Never mind, I think it was of the past anyway, because you said you killed Davy Jones right?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Right in the heart, with that sword." He said pointing to it.

"Yeah, so it was in the past, no need to get worked up about it then." I told him with a smile, but I wasn't so sure of myself. What was I doing in that vision if it had happened in the past?

"Ok…" He answered looking at me with a puzzled expression.

"Sorry if I scared you." I said to him and he shook his head.

"Nah, not to worry." He replied and I nodded.

"Just maybe we shouldn't tell Jack about the whole Davy Jones thing. He's still suffering from being sent to Davy Jones Locker." William said.

"So what else do you have to show me since you're showing me the ways of a true pirate?" I asked with a forced smile on my face.

William Turner took my hand and led me up the stairs to the deck.

Jack saw us come up.

"Ah. The witch and Mr. Turner, surely Elizabeth wont like the sight of that." He said in a cocky way and William gave Jack a dirty look who returned it.

"Do you guys always fight?" I asked William who took me over to the railings of the ship.

"Well, we have our moments." He informed me and I nodded.

"What are we doing here?" I asked him looking out at the never ending ocean.

"You see that ship?" He asked me and pointed at The Dutch Man.

"Yeah, that's The Dutch Man." I said.

He nodded, "And that used to be Davy Jones ship. Until I became captain of it. You have to stick to the motto of it, Part of the crew part of the ship." He told me and I looked at him. He was still staring out at the ship.

"Sometimes you wish you didn't have to be on that ship am I right?" I asked him and he looked startled.

"How did you know?" he asked curiously.

"I can sense it. You wish you were on the shore with Elizabeth rather than sailing on the seas for eternity which I think Jack likes better." I told him watching Jack look at his compass even though the ship was still anchored.

"I think you might be right but I have to stick to The Dutchman. I'm only allowed off shore once every ten years." He told me. He looked down into the bottomless ocean and sighed.

"But wait… isn't Elizabeth allowed to come onto the black pearl?" I asked him and he looked at me and shrugged.

"I don't know, all I know is that she's not allowed to come on the Dutch Man." He informed me and I nodded.

"But hold on, you're on the black pearl right now." I told him.

"Yeah, I can come on it for about 5 hours in a week, an hour everyday, and get off that god forsaken ship."  
"But you're not alone, you have your crew and your dad." I told him and this time he looked at me wide eyed.

"How did you know my dad was on the ship?" He asked me and I looked out at the ship floating softly in a circle.

"I don't know, I think I wrote about it in my essay." I told him and he seemed to understand because he didn't question any longer.

"We have to go on Turner." Came Jack Sparrows voice from behind us.

William turned around and nodded.

"The Royal navy is onto us and if we don't move along they're sure to find us." He told William who nodded again.

"I guess I better be getting back to the Dutch Man." Will said climbing onto the side of the ship holding onto a rope for balance.

"Will!" I called to him and he looked at me.

"Thanks for the chat and comfort." I told him and he smiled.

"No problem my lady." He said and he jumped off onto the side boat.

**Did you like it?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! :)**

**Im writing this story and another story at the same time.**

**It's going up into Just My Luck's thing!! :)  
It will be called loved comes in one shape**

**BUT PLEASE REVIEW THIS!!**

**thank you**


End file.
